


And I wish I didn't love you anymore

by flyppa



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas Party, Food, Gift Fic, M/M, Modern Era, Past Relationship(s), Star Wars Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyppa/pseuds/flyppa
Summary: Hux is sulking at the work christmas party. All he wants is for his ex-boyfriend, Kylo Ren, to stop breaking the rules. Oh, and to drink a lot more of those free champagne flutes that they put out.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	And I wish I didn't love you anymore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hinotoriii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinotoriii/gifts).



> A christmas gift fic for hinotoriii! It's still January... so I don't count this as (too) late!
> 
> I threatened that I would write you a Kylux christmas party au, and you should be starting to realise that I always go through with what I say. Like the Ewok notebook. Hope you enjoy my dear! :D and anyone else who reads this piece of trash!

Armitage Hux hated everything about Kylo Ren. Really, he hadn’t been too keen on him before they had started dating, but after the break up? Hux definitely hated him. He hated the way that Ren beat him to getting promoted. He hated the way that Ren passed off Hux’s work and ideas as his own when they were things that they had done  _ together _ . He hated the way that Ren would throw a tantrum when things didn’t go his way, the way he played his terrible noisy music loud in the office without a thought about poor Hux who was nursing a headache and trying to answer the phone and take messages for Snoke.

… And what Hux hated the most about Kylo Ren at that moment in time was that he had taken  _ three _ slices of cake. They were only supposed to be allowed one slice each -- even though there were three different cakes. And there Ren was, flouting the rules, as per usual and standing there with  _ three _ slices of cake on his plate. He didn’t even try to hide it from anyone. He was just standing there, right in the open, next to the buffet table with  _ three _ slices of cake. How dare he. Hux had just been  _ looking _ at another piece of cake and Phasma had appeared behind him and reminded him of the  _ rules _ .

It was infuriating, so much so that Hux knocked back another flute of champagne before he approached the buffet table to go for… fourth helpings? He knew he had been back to the buffet table a few times, but he had started to lose count. After dessert had been brought out, the bite size cupcakes that had been produced by the catering company had just been impossible to resist. At least Hux wasn’t limited to just  _ one _ of them. By now he might have eaten one whole plate of them.

Kylo Ren was still standing there, flaunting his plate of rule breaking cake right in front of everyone. Hux did his best to ignore him as he loaded up his plate. There were still plenty of mini sausage rolls and cheese straws, and other savoury bits and pieces. It would be a shame for any of it to go to waste, so he may as well load his plate.

And once he was done loading his plate, Hux took another champagne flute and retreated to the opposite of the room, nearest the exit. Soon enough he would be able to make his escape, he hoped. Only a little while longer and he would’ve done enough hand shaking and laughing at jokes that weren’t even funny. He worked with these people, why would he want to spend anymore time with them than he had to? Hux only went for the free booze and buffet.

~*~*~

A little too much free booze later, and Hux’s cheeks were likely the same colour as his hair. It had been his intention to leave a couple of hours ago, but he had ended up staying after Snoke had called him over and started singing  _ his _ praises. That sure had made a change. People had appreciated him and spoken to him, and he hadn’t needed to hear a single word about Kylo Ren.  _ Ha _ . There was a smug satisfaction that came from that,

Speaking of Kylo Ren, he was by the buffet table again. Probably having another piece of rule breaking cake. Hux was pretty hungry again by now anyway, a side effect of consuming so much alcohol, and so he made his way over to the table to see what was still left to pick at.

“You seem to be enjoying yourself.” Kylo noted, not even looking up from the plate of mini quiches that he was sampling. “Makes a change.”

“I’ve worked hard this year. I deserve it.” Hux said a little firmly, helping himself to the leftover sausage rolls. After their break up Hux had thrown himself even harder into his work. Even though him working too hard all of the time had apparently been one of the reasons why they had broken up.

“I never said you didn’t.” Kylo answered with a mild sting in his voice. “Have some cake. It’ll go to waste otherwise.”

“I’ve already had a piece of cake.”

“So? There’s plenty of it.”

Hux could feel something like a twitch in his left eye, at Kylo’s blatant disregard for any kind of rules or order. “We’re only allowed one slice.”

“There’s three cakes.”

“That’s not the rule and you know it.”

“So make your own rules.” Kylo said, as though it was something so simple to do.

“You sound like a bumper sticker.” Hux deadpanned. In fact, Hux was partly convinced that very bumper sticker was on the back of Kylo’s car.

“Bumper stickers sometimes give the best advice.”

Hux scoffed, as his eyes drifted longingly toward the cake. It was a good cake. Really tasty. And there was still so much sitting there, it would be a shame to waste it... No. He refused to break the rules, especially not when he was being encouraged to by Kylo Ren. He refused to let the other man hold it over him.

“If you’re not gonna have some more cake, at least have another drink.” Kylo said, pushing another champagne flute towards Hux. “We don’t wanna waste the good stuff.”

~*~*~

It was all the fault of the champagne. And Kylo Ren, but Hux blamed him for everything. That was why Hux was now sitting on the floor of a corridor with Kylo, with what remained of one of the cakes that had been leftover. Specifically the chocolate cake, because it had been the most delicious one and to waste it would be a crime. As Hux had reached for a second slice of cake, finally relenting after all of Kylo’s taunting, Phasma had caught him. And that was when he had just picked up the whole plate and  _ ran _ , like he was a child. And Kylo had followed him  _ laughing _ . It was ridiculous. Possibly the most ridiculous thing that Hux had ever done.

But Hux was sure it made the cake taste even  _ better _ .

“Told you to make your own rules.” Kylo said, digging his fork into a slice of cake. “Isn’t this more fun than being your usual self?”

It was fun, but Hux could  _ never  _ admit it. He could never give Kylo that kind of ammunition, not when as soon as they were back to work after the holidays they would be back to fighting over office space and which radio station they listened to at work. So instead of replying, he just shovelled another forkful of cake into his mouth.

For a while they sat in the corridor, finishing off their stolen prize. Hux was surprised that no-one had discovered them yet, but he supposed that the disco part of the evening was still going, and the impression he got from a majority of the staff was that the main reasons they went to the annual Christmas party was for the alcohol and the dancing. He had at least expected Phasma to be prowling the corridors looking for them, but perhaps she too was wrapping up in the party.

“Is that why we broke up?” Hux asked, pausing with a generous helping of buttercream and a little bit of sponge balanced on his fork. “All because of  _ me _ ?”

Kylo shrugged, his head falling back against the wall. “Not all because of you.”

“I hope you’re not about to say ‘it’s not you, it’s me’ because there isn’t any alcohol out here.” Hux muttered, shoving his fork into his mouth.

“I wouldn’t dream of it. It was both of us.” Kylo said. “They say not to mix business with pleasure.”

“And there was plenty of pleasure.” Hux said, nodding as he somehow managed to keep a straight face. Before the facade crumbled, and he covered his mouth with his hand as he  _ giggled _ . Another thing to blame on the champagne. In fact, Hux would blame the entire evening on the champagne.

Kylo glanced at Hux out of the corner of his eye, a smile twinging on his lips. “I don’t think you’ve ever  _ giggled  _ before. Oh no wait, there was that one time that --”

Hux’s face turned scarlet, as he stopped laughing and pointed his finger in Kylo’s face. “Don’t you  _ dare _ mention that.”

“What’s it worth?”

“I’ll let you pick the radio station for the next week, no complaints.”

Kylo’s eyebrows jumped up in surprise. Apparently it was worth a lot. “Deal. But remember --  _ no _ complaints.”

~*~*~

Monday morning arrived, and Hux was  _ still _ hungover. Two days later. Still hungover. He hadn’t ever felt so ill in his entire life. But he had also never missed a day of work, and he wasn’t going to start now. He had only allowed himself an extra ten minutes to lie in before he had dragged himself up and out of bed, as painful as the entire experience had been.

Eventually Kylo entered their office, looking no worse for wear. Hux glared at him from over the top of his desktop computer, wondering how his colleague managed to look so  _ chirpy _ at this hour. What was most surprising though, was when Kylo walked straight past the radio and over to Hux’s desk, where he set down a takeaway coffee cup with ‘Armitage Hugs’ scrawled onto the side of it.

“Black, two sugars.” Kylo said.

For a brief moment, Hux tried to force his aching head to remember why they broke up. Coffee in the morning was always a delightful gift, but especially so when one was horrendously hungover. But that was a deep, dark hole and the last thing he wanted to do that morning was think. Hux’s glare softened as he looked up at Kylo. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.” Kylo said, walking away to sit down at his own desk. “You’ve got half an hour to drink that before the radio is going on.”

Hux’s glare returned, and was met by a smile from Kylo.

In the end, the radio didn’t go on for an hour. And Kylo went out mid morning to buy more coffee.

At the end of the day, Hux glanced at Kylo as he was getting ready to leave. “So tomorrow. I’ll buy the coffee. Deal?”

“Deal.” Kylo said, shrugging into his coat. “I’d say we could go and grab a drink now, but I don’t think you’re ready for that.”

“I am.” Hux blurted out, his face colouring. “I mean. I am ready to get a drink with you. But not tonight. Maybe not this week, depending if I’m still feeling like this  _ tomorrow _ . Everyone always warns you that hangovers can last three days once you’re past 25, but no-one ever takes them seriously.”

Kylo’s lips curved into a smile. “Maybe we could discuss it over coffee.”

“Maybe.”


End file.
